The chance at a new beginning
by SP12122015
Summary: Greg never got together with Holly but tonight that could change. Please read and review, even if you think the summary sucks. I have more chapters if I can get some reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Diary of a wimpy kid fanfiction

I do not own any of the characters involved in this story except my oc Gina. All other characters and the bases of their live come form the diary of a wimpy kid stories. No fraud intended.

Greg Heffley's life:  
It had been a long time since Greg had seen her. Holly Hills. In middle school he had a huge crush on her. Although in his mind they could have had a long happy life together, the real world was cruel. Holly had never noticed him. Greg never really gave up, a small part of him kept hoping kept saying it was possible. After high school he left his life and everyone in it for college. He still never laid eyes on another girl. It was childish but he was a child, and some thought of him as a fool for thinking that his first love would be the only love of his life. But in the 10 years since the eighth grade he had changed. He was now nearly 24. He turned from the short thin Wimpy kid to the tall and well built, strong kid. He spent six years in college, in that time he got his degree in computer software/ science. His dream was to become a video game designer. What could be better than designing and playing video games all day, plus getting paid for it. This was a dream come true but yet there was something missing... His counter part, who would he share his life? After a year at work and striking out with the lady's he finally joined a dating site. He went to one the events that the site held. He was 25 and alone.  
Holly Hills life  
After high school she went to college got her degree and started working she was now roughly 25. All the while she remained single. While she wouldn't dare admit it to anyone, she kinda liked Greg. He was kind, smart, generous, and strong in his own way. Yet life had taken them in different directions. Still somewhere inside of her there was a feeling that high school wouldn't be the last time they saw each other.  
That night at the event: Holly's pov:  
Holly had been mingling with a bunch of people yet no one really interested her. With two and half hours until the event ended, she was starting lose hope. Every man who approached her was well over the alcohol limit. She was insulted by the fact that they had the nerve to approach her when they were only looking for a fling. Then something hit her. She saw a familiar face. She thought no it couldn't be, but it was... Him, Greg, her hidden crush. She started walking towards him. She stopped him by calling out his name, "Greg, Greg Heffley?"  
Greg's point of view:  
That night at the event:  
The night was turning out to be a bust. He was still as single as ever. His black suit with his emerald green tie had begun to become wrinkled as all he did was walk around and sit in different chairs, here and there. With around two and a half hours left the night was not looking that good. All of a sudden he heard his name being called from behind him. He did not to dare turn around, the voice sounded so familiar but he tried not to remember (because if he did let the memories come back and it wasn't who thought it was he would only be setting him self up for failure). Slowly he turned and his heart skipped a beat. He was exactly right it was... Her. He said "Holly, Holly Hills?" a huge smile swept across his face, hers lite up as well. They lightly hugged each other, and greeted each other properly.  
No one's point of view:  
The two began to talk and explain what their lives have been like since high school.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: this is a direct continuation of the last chapter no extra time had passed. No fraud intended.

Holly's pov:"Well I went to NYIT, New York Institute of Technology." I said I was studying to become a manager of a business firm. I explained I had been working as a manager for a business firm for about a year now.

Greg's pov:I stared in amazement. When she finished talking all I could say was "Wow!" When she was looking at me with her head slightly tilted as if she was waiting for me to continue, I blushed a light red. Then I began to stumble "Um... Uh... Well you see..." she began to chuckle. I reorganized my self and said that I also went NYIT. But got my degree in computer software. I continued to explain that I was working as a designer and tester of video games. Then it dawned on both of us that we both lived in New York city, both went to NYIT, and we never ran into each other until tonight. We both started to laugh. Then I stood up and asked "Would you like something to drink?" she calmly answered "Uh... A cherry soda if you don't mind." I responded by saying to her "Mind why would I mind the gentleman always gets the drinks." I left and returned 3 minuets latter with a cherry soda for her and a sprite for me.

Holly's pov:We began to talk again, but in all truth I wasn't really paying attention, instead I was looking at his body. My eyes wandered up and down, before I came to one conclusion, this was not the same Greg from middle school and high school. Greg had grown taller so now I was looking up at him, he was no longer the scrawny kid, he had well defined muscles at least a good ten inches all the way around. Then out of the blue he just stood up then looked at me with those chocolate brown eyes of his that put me over the edge. He then asked me " Holly would you do me the honor of dancing with me to the last song of the night?" I just nodded and he out put his hand out for me to grab, I gladly took it as he lead me to the dance floor.

Greg's pov:As I lead her to the dance floor I couldn't help but feel my heart begin to race. Then we stood inches apart as we lined up my left hand with her right and my right on her waist as her left hand laid gently upon my shoulder. When we began to dance my heart skipped a few beats. As we danced to the song I spun her, let her dip, and we swayed to the beat. When the final note struck we stood still not saying anything until I parted from her and bowed. I said " Thank you" in return she said "It was my pleasure, I didn't even know you could dance so well." I answered by saying "Well I had a very good partner." She chuckled lightly and then we walked back to the table.


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter. No extra time has passed. This is a direct continuation. Please read and review. No fraud intended.

Holly's pov:  
As we began to dance I noticed how good he was and was taken aback by this. While we were dancing we made long eye contact, but in between I found my self staring at his very evident 6 pack. When the song was over we talked as we walked back to the table. As I picked up my purse and scarf he got out his keys and pushed in the chairs. Then he asked " Holly would it be ok if I walked you to your car?" I stood there then said "Actually I was taking a cab home, I came here with my friend but she left once you and I began to talk." Then he made this face and said "Well it's 10:30, and no lady should have to take a cab home this late at night alone. How about I drop you home, it's the only right thing to do." I was stunned at how nice and respective he was of me. I then responded by saying "Well I don't think that would be such a good idea, I mean I live all the way on the other side of the city on 9th avenue and West 46th, you would be going out of your way for nothing and it wouldn't be right." he was stunned at my remark and said "Please that's non sense especially if I live on 10th avenue and West 46th." I looked at him, and started cracking up. "Are lying to me so you can take me home or are serious that we live a block apart went to the same college and never ran into each other." " the seconds right, and I am with you this is crazy, what fate has done." We then walked outside where the cold air hit me, I must have made a sound or something because Greg took his jacket off and draped it over my shoulders, that or he was just being a real genuine gentleman.  
Greg's pov:  
When we started towards my car I noticed how cold it was and immediately thought that she must be freezing with no coat. I took my suit jacket off and gently draped it over her shoulders. She smiled that radiant smile of hers, while her emerald green eyes shined so beautifully, with the moon light reflecting in them. When we got to the car I unlocked it and held the door open for her, when she was settled I closed the door then went around to start the car. I turned the heat on, looked at her then began to drive home. I asked if she wanted to listen to music or talk, she said she would like to talk for a little while, if I didn't mind. After what seemed like hours when it was probably a minute or two, I started the conversation by asking how her family was doing. She said she hadn't talked to them that recently but last she check everyone was fine and doing well. She asked about mine and I said everyone was great then began to blush, of course that didn't go unnoticed. She asked "What's wrong?" I replied saying "Nothing it's just that, I call my family everyday and talk to them." " Aww that is so cute" 'Wait to go Greg now she thinks your a mommas boy' she continued " That's really sweet and nice I wish I was that good" I just stared, then said " You don't think it's silly or stupid that I call my mom and dad, and brothers everyday?" "Greg absolutely not I think that's a really good quality that everyone should have, and I don't think any less of you because of it." "Really?"  
Holly's pov:He looked at me quickly before pulling the car over over. I was confused for a moment while he got out of the car. Then he opened my door and I realized we were already home. I then got out and faced him, his jacket still around me. I looked deep into eyes really getting lost in them. He started talking. " I and a lot of fun tonight and I would like to do it again some time, maybe we could go get coffee or see a movie maybe do diner?" I smiled and said " I would love to some time here's my number" handing him a small slip of paper. Realizing that it was only 10:50 I looked at him and said "If I am not being to forward would you like to come up and have a cup of of coffee or something, um you know what it's stupid forget it." I felt something grab my wrist as i started walking away and I was jerked backward. I was face to face with Greg we were inches apart, he said that he would love to, I could feel his breath lingering on my lips. We started inching closer and closer until our lips touched, I felt electricity run through my body. Then strong arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer. My hands were broad against his chest. Then we broke apart.

A/N: if I can get a total of 18 reviews I will post two new chapters. Please be warned i am involved in activities, which means about every week I will up date. Thanks for the reviews so far and thankgiving taking the time to read this story.


	4. Chapter 4

again direct continuation. No fraud intended. Please r&r. Thank! Enjoy. And sorry I am late with the up date.

* * *

Greg's pov: As we began kissing I pulled her closer then my check started becoming wet. I couldn't understand why and we broke apart I had the utmost guilt running through my mind 'I made her cry what kind of person was I' ' I went to far for the first night of being together'. I looked in her eyes and followed her as she ran into the elevator. She hit the close button and hit the button for the 5th floor. I quickly ran to the stairs and raced up to the 5th floor. As I got there I saw her going into 506 her apartment. I ran to the door catching it before it closed. She opened the door and looked up. I cupped her checks with my hands running my thumbs over her soft skin. I said "Look I understand if you hate me or think wrong of me but I need to know what I did wrong." "Greg you didn't do anything wrong it's just that I...I... I'm alone and I don't think that I can go on like this anymore." "Holly you are not alone you have a bunch of family members and friends that love you to pieces. I am among those people." "Holly come here, sh... sh... sh... It's okay you are not alone." Holly let me in then locked the door behind me and went to the kitchen to put coffee on. When she came back she still had red eyes. She showed me to the couch where she handed me my coat back and we just looked at each other. She started crying again. I pulled her close and held her tight. I kept clam and said she would never be alone that she had way to many friends and family. I kept one hand on her back and the other stroking her head. We laid back on the one arm of the couch taking our shoes off putting our feet up. Soon the sobs slowly stopped. Her head was tucked into my chest, and most of her body was on top of mine. At one point i'm sure that she fell asleep because she was so tired from the crying. Being that she was almost completely on top of me I didn't dare to try to get up or move. Instead I tucked my head so it was resting on top of hers and wrapped my arms loosely around her waist and back.

Holly's pov: It must have been hours ago that I fell asleep because I heard a loud buzzing. I slowly woke up realizing that the sound was coming from my wrist watch. I tried to move but couldn't. I realized that there was something strong wrapped around me holding me down. I stretched a little and was able to rotate enough to turn my watch off. Then I heard a loud sigh. I turned back to my original position to see Greg yawning, slowly waking up. The sun glowed in his eyes making them a soft golden brown. He looked down at me and said very sleepily "Morning". I asked "Did you sleep well?" He just looked at me with that radiant smile and said "Being with you anywhere in any position is enough to keep me ecstatic for a lifetime." All I could do was smile back and laugh lightly. Then it dawned on me, with all that had happened, he was sending me a message, He, Greg, My Crush was telling me he loved me. The thing is even though I like him I didn't want him there saying he loved me because he felt pity for me. At that moment I slowly got up from the couch, off him, and stood there in shock. Greg sat up and was looking at me, with this rather cute confused look on his kind and angelic face. He started talking "Are you ok?, Holly what's wrong?, I thought you were happy that we spent the night together, that we shared all those moments together?" I began to feel tears starting to form. Greg stood so fast as he realized the tears as well. He tried to wrap his arms around me and pull me into his chest but I stepped back. He looked so confused and as the tears started to fall. I choked out between sobs "please leave and don't come back. Last night was ok but I can't take another heart break." He was about to talk but then he picked up his coat, wallet, keys, and left. I sunk onto the coach and cried uncontrollably.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update. thanks for all the reviews! Hope you guys continue to like the story. Let me know if you have any ideas for future ideas!

* * *

Greg's pov: After she told me that I began to contemplate telling her that I loved her and I have always loved her ever since the summer of seventh grade. I was going to hug her and say I would never hurt her as long as I lived no matter what, whether we were friends or if we were more than that. I walked over to the table grabbed my stuff and walked out. I knew this couldn't be the end. Fate hadn't brought us together after such a long time just to rip us right back apart.

No ones pov: The rest of the day Greg was running around town setting up what he thought would be the best date ever to prove to Holly that he loved her. He even dug out his old journals to show her all the times he wrote about her and talked about how every time she passed by him was like he was getting one step closer to dating her.

In the mean time considering it was Saturday Holly sat in her apartment crying (because she was off and didn't have to go to work) and continued mopping about how rude she was and the fun that she had was so heart warming that there was a chance for love from such a gentleman. She ruined all of it because of one small tiny doubt she had. She felt like such a jerk, he didn't deserve to be treated like that. Any man at that party would have been quick to get into bed with her, but instead Greg was sweet and constantly apologizing thinking that he had been to forward and was being rude to her. He was perfect and she wanted to be with him. All that kept them apart was her frail heart and over cautious mind.

Around 7:30 pm Saturday night: Greg was almost ready he had the date completely set up, he would arrive at her place give her the roses he bought (in her favorite color), give her a card, then say sorry. If could get any further he would open up the back pack he had brought with him and show her how much her loved her. Then he would hug her and say what he was thinking about saying earlier that day 'I love you and I have always have loved you ever since the summer of seventh.' He would continue with the fact that 'I would never hurt you as long as I lived no matter what, whether we were friends or if we were more than that.' If it all went well they would got out to dinner. Then they would either say goodnight or go see a movie depending on what Holly wanted.

Greg's pov: I thought to myself what I was going to do and say. I checked the clock and saw that is was 7:30 I decided to get my car and go see Holly. I was wearing a grey suit with a blue button down dress shirt and a red silk tie, I also had on my shiny black dress shoes that doubled as my dancing shoes like yesterday night just in case.

Holly's pov: I was it was nearly 7:30. All I had done all day was mope around and cry. I only had the strength to shower and change out of my dress into black sweats and a pink tee. I only had a few cups of tea and blew through a box of tissues and managed to eat half a tub of ice cream. Then I heard my intercom buzz. I answered and said "Hello" the person on the other end said they were looking for apartment 509 a Ms. Natasha. I responded saying "This is the wrong apartment but I know her and it's ok come on up." I then pressed the unlock key and the person said thanks.

Greg's pov: I know I just lied to Holly and swore that as long as I lived I never would, but this was an emergency. At least I was able to do so, so now I can come up and surprise her. I clicked the buttons in the elevator my mind started racing. I couldn't think straight about to tell a girl how you feel about her is a lot harder than one would think. I walked up to her apartment and rang the bell.

Holly's pov: As I was sitting there just crying, I heard the bell ring. I thought really hard and nothing came to mind the guy downstairs was for my neighbor, none of my co workers were stopping by or my friends for that matter. My family was else ware. Who could it be? Was the only thing that came to mind. I slowly got up and went to the door. I looked thought the peep whole and saw him. It was the one and only Greg. I kept flashing back to last night and this morning. The only thing that managed its way out was "Please leave I can't handle seeing you right now!"


	6. Chapter 6

I sadly don't own these characters. All rights go Jeff. And a thanks to all that heave reviewed my story so far. PrettySchoolGirl123, johnp1299, DNY44, polce56, Anonymous, guests, and douchbag1234. Please r&r

* * *

Greg's pov: I was waiting there and my heat began to race more and more, I felt like I couldn't breath. Then I heard her speak. After what she said my world began to fall apart. I started stumbling. Then I took a deep breath and started speaking. "Look Holly I know how you feel. Your hurt and lost, and can't think strait, you feel alone and you're sad." "How would you know if that's what I feel, Greg huh how would you know!" "Because Holly that's what I feel, that's what I felt like until last night when we ran into each other, until we kissed and ended up laying together. Holly being there with you being able to hold you feel you and feel your warmth on my chest gave me hope, sent a message that I am not alone in this world that there is a chance for true love. Holly just opened the door and give me a chance if you don't like what I have to say, if you don't feel the same way after I finish, you can tell me to leave and never come back. And that's exactly what i'll do." I didn't hear a response, but then the locks started to turn, the door opened and revealed a very beautiful Holly.

Holly's pov: After what I heard I just thought then realized that the worst that could happen is he doesn't feel the same way. Then he would leave, so I decided to give it a chance thought what the hell. I opened the door and saw him. He was standing there looking at me with those eyes of his in his grey suit. He had pink roses (my favorite color) and a card in his hand. He handed me the card and the roses. I looked at them then smiled back up at him. While I loved the way he looked he was a good 6 or 7 inches taller then me making him six foot or six foot two which made deep eye contact a little harder. He was a bit of a reach, in other words. I put the roses in a vase of water and opened the card. The card had said he was sorry and never wanted to hurt me, he never wanted to be too forward with me, never meant to make me cry. I just hugged him and tucked my head into his chest. When I released him I motioned for him to come in. He picked a bag up that was leaning against the wall and said "Are you sure I mean I don't want to be rude or come in uninvited."

Holly's pov: After what he said I only could think of one thing to say " Greg look you're not being too forward, I am inviting you." After that we entered my apartment. I walked to the kitchen and put some coffee on and then lead him to the couch. He sat down then grabbed my hands and put them in his. He said "Look Holly I get it, I get that I hurt you but I want to be with you, just hear me out before you say anything. "Well go ahead i'll listen to you." "Earlier today before you asked me to leave you said that you couldn't handle another heart break, when I went home I thought what in the world would make you think that I would break your heart. I realized that you thought what I was doing was out of pity and I nearly punched my self because of it. Look Holly I do not pity you, what I did was out of love and care for you. Holly look at me, there comes a point in a mans life when he finds a girl and wants to be with her forever. But to reach that point he has to admit his feelings for said girl. Holly I... I... Look... I love you Holly I want you to be with me every day of my life. You may not believe me but thats why I brought these. Here I always wrote about you." "Greg... I... I'm not exactly sure what to say, this is incredible, almost like a dream come true." " Wait what exactly do you mean Holly" "Well when I asked you to leave it was because I was thinking that you were showing me that you loved me because you felt pity for me, that you were only here because you felt bad. I didn't want a relationship to be built on pity. The problem is that I have had a crush on you I ever since the eighth grade. You telling me the same thing and showing me proof just makes it way better." "So then will you Holly do me the honor of going out to diner?" "Well in all truth I was thinking that we could just hangout here or at your place instead." "So Holly what would we be doing here or at my place?" "I was thinking that maybe we could just lay on the bed together and watch a movie on Netflix." "Sounds Like a good idea, to me." I then excused myself so I could go change into a pair of black stretchy slacks and a thin strap pink tank top. When I came back I lead him to the bedroom where I turned on the t.v. and sat down and motioned for him to join me. He had this Look on his face as if he felt weird about laying on the bed with me.

Greg's pov: As she lead me to the bedroom I couldn't help but stare at her. The clothes she changed into hugged to her body. They clearly showed her curves and elegant figure. Then she was waving at me to come and join her on the bed, that was what broke me out of my deep thoughts. I felt like I was about to choke that I had no air. So in response I loosened my tie and opened up my collar. Holly was looking at me with this 'Dirty ' look. I got lost in her eyes as I sat on the bed. We were inches apart then she said "Greg is everything ok, I mean I could turn the a/c up higher if your hot?" her breath was lingering in my lips, it was driving me insane. We ended up inching closer and closer until our lips met. I felt a surge of energy run through my body.

Holly's pov: He was standing there looking as sexy as ever. He started loosening his tie and undid his collar. This had me on the edge. In order to make myself not look like a fool I asked if he wanted me to turn up the a/c. Then he was staring deep into my eyes as I was staring in his. Next thing I knew I was reliving last night when we kissed, feeling energy surge through my body as we kissed. Then my hands found there way to his suit jacket I started to push it off and he gladly helped throwing it to the floor. Next I went further by taking his tie off. Then I started to unbutton his light blue shirt. During which his hand were running up and down my chest, they stopped at my waist. Next thing I knew he pulled me closer and flipped us so I was laying on top of him as we continued to kiss. As I finished on unbuttoning his shirt and running my hands up and down his chest I started to frown. We broke for air and that's when I noticed he was wearing a tee-shirt under his button down shirt. Then he looked at my eyes and leaned forward. Our lips met again and then when my hands found there way to the end of his shirt and slipped under. His hands then slipped under my shirt touching my bare skin thats when he went wide eyed and made this weird sound.

(a/n hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know what you think.)


	7. Chapter 7

Hope u like. Sorry it took me forever I forgot my password and had huge writer block which is why I am open to some ideas or suggestions if u have any. Other wise please review!

* * *

Greg's Pov:

We were kissing then we broke for air I was staring in her eyes then we continued to kiss and she smiled into the kiss I returned her smile and then her hands went under my shirt touching my abs, I did the same slipping my hands under her tank to make contact with her abs. Then it hit me I was being a rude typical male who only want a fling, but inside of me I knew I wasn't like that, I knew that I was a proper man who wanted a whole relationship beyond the physical. At that point I took my hands from under her tank and pressed them on top of her shirt. I was looking for any bit of self respect and it took all of my will power to push her gently off me. Then she looked confused and asked me "What happened Greg?, is everything alright?, was I being too forward?, did I do something wrong?" After all those questions I saw tears in her eyes. I quickly began to shake my head. "No Holly you haven't done anything wrong it's just that I know we shouldn't be doing this and it's my fault for being so forward. I wanted to prove to you that I am worthy of your affection and want this to be more than just a fling. I thought for sure you would be mad at me for not stopping and being too forward with you." "Greg I wanted it to happen to, I was on the other end of that kiss, I kissed you back I wasn't objecting. You were just holding me in place while I moved your jacket off and undid your shirt and moved my hands underneath first, then you responded. You weren't wrong in any way possible." " Look holly I just had to be sure if this really was the case and I couldn't in a good mind take advantage of you."

Holly's pov:

I looked at him and smiled lightly. I then kissed him on the cheek as I stood up. In response he blushed a light pink. I looked at him and said "Listen I don't think any less of you because your trying to be a gentleman. In fact I think the opposite, I think this makes you an even better man for trying to be respectful." "Well I guess since the mood is killed what would you like to do, Holly?" "Well we could continue to kiss or we could get popcorn and coffee from the kitchen, snuggle up for that movie we were suppose to watch in the first place." He then walked over to where I was already standing earlier on. Then he swiftly in one move wrapped his strong arms around my waist and kissed me lightly on my lips, it took me a few moments but I soon responded by kissing him back. Then when we broke I smiled and he smiled back. Then he put this little kid face on and say in a very flirty voice "Or we could do both" before he kissed me again. Once we broke apart I said "Well let me go get some coffee and pop the popcorn and in that time why don't you find the movie we should watch." He grinned in response and kissed my forehead and sent me off.

Greg's pov:

As soon as she left I took a quick look around and found a photo of her party at the Roller rink and saw her friends and me on the ground, smiled lightly at how stupid I looked. Then I found a great movie to watch, called The Prince and Me, staring Julia Stills. After I let it load I took all my stuff off the ground and nicely placed on the desk on the other side of the room. I also untucked the rest of my button down shirt and and fixed it so it was half way undone. Then I took my belt off so I could lat down a bit more comfortably. I waited for about two more minuets and then went to go see where she was. I found my way to the small kitchen and then saw her standing there getting the things ready. I was leaning against the frame thinking about the fact that if only this could be my life, a wife and a life where we always had fun quality time at night, and maybe one day kids. Then Holly was standing next to me waving at my face once she said my name I snapped out of my thoughts. She asked what was I thinking about and I just bluntly lied and said nothing just admiring her beauty, well it wasn't a complete lie because if it weren't for her beauty I wouldn't have been in that daze of mine. She blushed a light pink and then asked me "Do you have milk or creamer or nothing in your coffee?" trying my best to be a gentleman I walked over and said "Don't worry this is something I should be doing, not you." "Well that may be true but I needed to try." We started to lean in then a loud beep made us jump apart.

Holly's pov:

We were leaning in to kiss after such a heart to heart moment, when a loud beep made us jump apart. I realized it was the microwave, the popcorn was done. I went and got the popcorn out and then said "Ready? Let's go and see what movie you decided we should watch." I lead the way to the room and then saw what movie he picked, I turned around and smiled and said "Well I wouldn't have pegged you for the romantic comedy lover." "Let's just say that living with a bunch of guys who had girlfriends over a lot makes a person change what they like." "Come lets go get situated." He then followed me to bed where we placed everything on the bedside table and then got on the bed together and situated our selves so he was laying there in a somewhat up right position while I laid there slightly on top of him, with my head resting on his chest and his left arm wrapped around my back side. Greg started the movie then handed me my coffee while he took his and put the popcorn right next to me.

Greg's pov:

We where watching the movie when Holly handed me her coffee mug, she had finished her drink, ironically I had just finished mine as well. So I put them aside when she handed me the popcorn saying it was now cold and no longer good. I tasted a few pieces and realized she was right. I was upset that we were wasting so much popcorn, but was grateful that the bowl was about 3/4 empty. Then I put both of my arms around her and held her tighter. Then the movie stopped, I looked downward to Holly and asked "What happened to the movie?" She leaned over and whispered in my ear "Remember earlier when you said we could do both, watch a movie and make out?" "Well yeah I remember but I wasn't really being that serious, I mean..."

No one's pov:

Greg never got to finish his sentence. Holly and climbed on top of him and kissed him on his lips. It took Greg by surprise, and then in a few moments he reciprocated by wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer. When they broke for air he chuckled and she just smiled, amazed at how even long after their first kiss she still felt electricity running through her body. Then they leaned in again and their lips connected in a blissful moment. As they were kissing Greg wrapped his arms around Holly's waist. She reciprocated by wrapping her arms around his neck tangling one hand in his hair at the nape of his neck.

Greg's pov:

Slowly my eyes fluttered open. The sun was piercing through the blinds and was stinging my eyes. My eyes adjusted then it took a minute before the fact that this wasn't my room that i was sleeping in, finally hit me. Then seconds latter I realized that there was a blond resting on my chest. Then the alarm clock went off making me realize that the time was currently 6:15 in the morning. I was reaching to turn it off when the blonde began to stir. I finally shut it off, then looked back to the blonde. The thing was I realized I was shirtless. Then I remembered last night I was with Holly all night. Then I heard her yawn, I looked to her and smiled. She looked back to me and the sunlight hitting her eyes made them glisten and made me get lost in them. Then she slide up me and kissed me on the check while saying "Morning". I smiled back and asked "Did you sleep well?" "Very peacefully." "Well that's good considering you slept mostly on me and my chest." We both just laughed. Then she rolled off me and I got up to get my shirt on. She was laying there just laughing at me. I looked at her then at myself, then asked "What, what's so funny?" "Nothing, it's just that the way you look, it's really... Sexy." "Want me to make it better for you?" "Now how would you do that?" "By coming closer to you and then flexing my chest muscles like this." "Well that definitely makes the situation better."  
"I'm going to go put some coffee on, Holly." "Alright i'll go freshen up in the mean time." "Ok i'll see you in a few."

* * *

Please review and leave and suggestions u might have. Tell me how it was.


	8. Chapter 8

**SorrySorry I haven't updated in so long. It's because of school. it has been so stressful and I am so sorry. I love all of your reviews they really make my day every time I read them. And with out any further delay here is chapter 8. **

* * *

Holly's pov:

After he left I just sat in bed for a few moments remembering last night. We were kissing and moving forward when all of a sudden he had pushed me off him. Even though he was trying to be respectful, it bugged the shit out of me, I really wanted to continue and explore him and his body. I mean I didn't mind the fact that his hands began to wonder around as well. Then when we got comfortable with a movie we were drinking coffee and eating popcorn when we finished our drinks I handed him my mug and then handed him the popcorn because it was cold so he put it down. Half way through the movie when the pair in the movie shared their first kiss I had paused the movie then kissed him right on the lips. After that we went a little further by removing his shirt. His muscles drove me insane, I remember when I saw him at the pool as a 7th grader, he was as weak as they came but now he had abs and a six pack that was more then enough to put me over the top. But then when we broke for air a large yawn came out from me and I just tucked myself into his chest. Then we were about to fall asleep when Greg began to speak, 'Are you sure that we should be sleeping together, I mean that I wouldn't want to be too forward or rude.' I turned to him and just laughed 'Really through this entire time all you have done is apologize, really Greg I want this I want to be with you and all this questioning about are you sure is really sweet but just for now I wish you would just go with the emotions and stop second guessing yourself. Greg your a great guy and I just want you to go with the flow and not ask for permission, every time.' Then we just snuggled and slept all night long together, peacefully.

No one's pov:

Greg had walked back in to the room and was cleaning up. He sat down next Holly who was deep in thought. He gently kissed her on her forehead, at that moment she snapped out of her thoughts and said "I'm going to go take a shower, care to join me?" Greg began to sweat bullets, he wanted to ask are you sure but her statement from that night ran though his mind. He didn't want to be wrong and too forward but then again he didn't want to upset her. He grabbed her hand kissed it then said "I would love to but I haven't any clothes to change into." "Well I could wait while you go home and get some clothes." He smiled and said "i'll be back in a few moments." He quickly got up grabbed his shirt and went home. He returned 20 minutes latter with a backpack full of shirts jeans and undergarments, in one of his hands he had a black bag that contained 2 suits and 3 different color ties, just in case they decided to go out. He sat there and rang the bell, she answered, then 8 minuets latter he was back inside her apartment. He hugged her and went to the bedroom. He put his clothes down by his clothes from yesterday. He then looked for her and found her in the living room. He came up behind and wrapped his arms around her while he kissed her neck, she touched his cheek with her hand, and just sighed. He looked at her releasing her sigh then turned her around. He asked "What's wrong Holly?, is everything ok?, have I upset you in some way?" "No, No Greg. It's just that I really like you and don't want to mess this possible relationship up." he pulled her close and just tucked his head into her neck. He kissed her soft skin then looked at her, then sighed and went to the bedroom to pick up his stuff. He looked into her eyes as he said "Look Holly I love you and never want to hurt you. You mean everything to me. You know I always check with you because I don't want to seem like a jerk." "Greg I love you I want you here but I need to know that no matter what happens between us you won't walk out on me. That you won't leave..." she never finished Greg grabbed her and kissed her passionately. When they broke they looked into each others eyes then started kissing over and over again slowly backing towards the bedroom. They laid down on the bed and began to continue what they had started last night. It was 8:00 in the morning when they woke back up. They looked at each other and realized he was only shirtless and she was still fully clothed. They got up and decided that it was time they got up and showered. She went first and he went next when they where done he did the dishes and made breakfast.

Greg's pov:

When she returned from her shower in just a towel I had an urge just to unravel it and hold her, but I knew that this would be way to forward so I smiled then went into the bath room to shower. I decided to be a little tempting by only coming out in a towel wrapped around my waist. When I walked out she was sitting there in jeans and a pink tee shirt. She looked up at me and went wide eyed. I moved closer to her and hugged her. Holly started to blush then said "Well... Um... I should go out so you can get dressed." Then she got up and just left. I had an inner smile and laughed at the thought that she was shy about me being a little forward. After I got dressed I looked around and took any trash as well as all dishes to the kitchen. Even though she was dressed in jeans and a tee I only dressed in jeans with a grey muscle tee over my shoulder just to see how she would react.

Holly's pov:

After I left for the kitchen and went to go see what we could eat for breakfast, I started to day dream. Greg came out shirtless and hugged me I ran my hands over his chest,then we kissed. When we broke apart he asked 'Are you intimidated by my muscles and the way I look?' I looked at him and smiled, then said 'Well it's just that last time I saw you shirtless was in seventh grade at the pool.' 'So what's the problem? You're just saying that this isn't the first time you have seen me shirtless.' 'That's just it you went from that to this and well its just something hard to cope with.'

Greg's pov:

I came out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen I put the trash in the trash can and put the dishes on the table then I snuck up behind Holly and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck. At that moment she snapped out of her thoughts and touched my check with her hand.

Holly's pov:

When Greg kissed my neck I snapped out of my thoughts and touched his check with my hand. Wait OMG! This was like my day dream. Then when he turned me around I ran my hands over his chest and said "What happened to the shirt?" Between our kisses "Well I thought that we could go for some fun when we come next to each other." I was staring at his chest with my eyes and hands running over his abs. "Holly are you intimidated by may abs?" "No... No... They are just so... Well defined and they are really nice to touch." he just laughed and replied "Well how about we just eat and then hang out till tonight." " That sounds nice, so what do you want for breakfast?" I asked him "Well that's a question you should be answering because I am making breakfast." "Oh ok, we'll how about eggs, in what ever way you want to make them."

Greg's pov:

After she said she'd eat eggs in what ever way I was already planning what I was going to do. Then I put my muscle tee on and washed my hands. I was cooking the eggs Benedict style. Then when I was done I served her the eggs and coffee. After we ate I washed the dishes and she dried them. Then we went to the living room where we turned on the tv and watched the news for the weather and any traffic delays. The we snuggled up and discussed what we were going to do for the rest of day. We decided that we would go to the park and hang out and then come home for dinner. What she didn't know was that I have an inside man and have reservations at a restaurant for tonight. Around 11:00 in the morning we left for the park. We took the train to central park and walked around hand in hand. Then we took a horse ride around central park. During our walk around the park there was this dancing area so we stopped and went there. We danced ball room style as well as jazz style. Then when the song slowed down we stood there swaying during which we shared a small tiny kiss.


End file.
